Snapshot: His Promise
by summerlover1
Summary: O/P, sequel to Safely Sane, requested by missmoo909. He helps her into the tank not knowing what she'll have to face, all he wants now is for her to wake up and be okay. Read n' Review


Snapshot ~ Transformation ~ His Promise

Wow, I think these oneshots are getting shorter...scary

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own something as cool as Fringe.

Rated: T

Type: Sequel to Safely Sane

Pairing: Olivia/Peter

Dedicated to: missmoo909 (thank you for making a request)

* * *

He listens to her voice through the phone as she drives back to the lab.

Sharp and clipped she explains Conrad's plans to sell the virus that's already affected too many lives.

She wants Walter to prep the tank.

Not even given time to voice his doubts about her going back in she hangs up. He knows this isn't just about the virus, or the innocent lives at stake, she wants to see John again. The knowledge angers him, the other man is dead and yet he still manages to control her and put her in danger.

He stands up above them, on the platform, watching his father carefully as he preps her for the tank. Walter seems too carefree, too excited to be doing this. Once again the resentment towards his father spikes, he doesn't understand how the man can be even remotely thrilled about something that harms her.

Careful to keep his gaze blank of the worry he feels he helps her step into the water. Making eye contact as she lies in the water he takes in her determination. He's already expressed his own beliefs about the tank and knows there's no use fighting her when she gets like this.

Now all he can do is watch over her.

Closing the metal doors he wonders if the closed in space effects her like it effects him to know she's in there.

Her vitals are steady as she describes the hotel where they first met. She sounds so sure that John can see her, there in the hotel room. Walter reassures her that John can't yet the conviction in her voice makes him think his father could be wrong for once.

John's talking to her, something that shouldn't be possible and something he can't protect her from. Her voice is becoming panicked as it gets harder for her to accept what's going on.

She warns him in her dream not to get any closer, she'll shoot if she has too. He recognizes the tone in her voice, its the one she uses when dealing with suspects, never one he's heard when talking about John.

Suddenly her vitals spike wildly.

Something's going wrong and she needs help.

"Walter we need to get her out now!" He snaps unable to hide his concern.

Screw the 'Pattern,' Conrad could go to hell for all he cared, he wanted her safe now!

"It's too dangerous," His father insists.

His anger flares, it's always been to dangerous to have her in there and now they couldn't help her. He knows she's more vulnerable then she lets on and now she was alone when she really needed someone to watch her back.

Clenching his fists he paces feet away from her, useless.

Walter tries to make contact with her, his voice only slightly rising with worry as the seconds go by without her responding.

He hates that bloody tank and everything it represents. Nothing is worth the pain it brings her each and every time she steps into it and faces him, the man who betrayed her so greatly.

The seconds continue to tick by, Walter is persistent with calling her name but with no results.

Her vitals shoot off the chart, her panic to great to be controlled.

Her body bangs against the side of the tank, her voice unrecognizable.

"Get me out of here!"

He's already down the stairs when he hears Walter tell him to help her. The words don't even register, his mind screams her name over and over.

Heart pumping he rips the doors open, her eyes are closed as he plunges his arms into the water. Careful of the cords whirling around her he grabs her under the arms and drags her out.

Stepping back he lowers her to the ground.

Body spasming she gasps for air, her body suddenly freezing.

He isn't aware of Astrid running forward and injecting a serum into her leg to help calm her down. All he can see is her curled against him and vulnerable. He tightens his grip around her, dragging her closer into his embrace.

"Peter," She whispers.

"You're okay." He mumbles, the words more of a promise then a statement.

If it takes him the rest of his life she will be okay.

Resting his head on her shoulder he caresses her back lightly, reassuringly.

"You're going to be okay."

* * *

Tada another oneshot done.

Thanks for reading, please read n' review! The next story posted will be the third and final part to my unleashed snapshots.

Let me know if there is something you would like me to write about.

Please Read n' review


End file.
